1. Related Inventions
The present invention is related to the following co-pending applications, Medication Inhalant Device, filed on Sep. 16, 1993 and having a Ser. No. 08/122128 and Dry Powder Inhalant Device, filed on Sep. 16, 1993 and having Ser. No. 08/122126.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device and a system for the measurement and display of the volume and flow rate of exhaled air from a person. The small pocket sized electronic spirometer known as the Peaklog measures and records the respiratory measurements and can additionally give interpretive feedback and recommendations pre-programmed by a physician. The activity is recorded in non-volatile memory which may be retrieved by a personal computer and graphically displayed and analyzed in a chronologic report.
3. Discussion of Prior Art
Prior to the filing of this application, the inventor conducted a patentability investigation for a system that monitors breathing, and provide a chronlogical report for all activity therewith. The following patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ Inventor Reg. No. Date ______________________________________ Boehringer 3,871,364 Mar 18, 1975 Monroe 3,949,737 Apr 13, 1976 Edwards, Jr. et al. 4,421,120 Dec 20, 1983 Tamm 4,679,566 Jul 14 1987 Varraux et al. 4,768,520 Sep 6, 1988 Rusz et al. 5,094,246 Mar 10, 1992 Wood et al. 5,097,429 Mar 17 1992 Waterson et al. 5,137,026 Aug 11, 1992 Kerr et al. 5,200,891 April 6,1993 ______________________________________